Patients with a broad range of neoplastic diseases will be entered on treatment protocols developed by Cancer and Leukemia Group B. These protocols, used under carefully defined conditions, seek to extend our knowledge as to the best use of established drugs and new chemotherapeutic agents and other treatment modalities in the management of malignant diseases. Individuals from this institution take part in pilot studies, protocol design, and group-wide studies in the evaluation of treatment programs. In particular, faculty members of this institution have been interested in new treatment programs for small cell carcinoma of the lung and multiple myeloma and have been Chairmen and Co-Chairmen of various CALGB protocols for these and other studies over the past number of years. Dr. William North has been active in the study of neurophysins of vasopressin and oxytocin as tumor markers in small cell carcinoma of the lung and will be measuring plasma levels of these substances in all patients enetered on the most recent CALGB protocol for small cell carcinoma of the lung (#8083). In addition, Dr. Leo Zacharski has been the principal investigator of a randomized cooperative VA study utilizing warfarin in the treatment of small cell and other neoplastic diseases. Results to date indicate that warfarin doubles the median survival time in patients with small cell carcinoma, and it is anticipated that this agent will be introduced into a successor CALGB protocol for small cell carcinoma of the lung. Studies continue at this institution on the radiosensitizing effects of cis-Dichlorodiammineplatinum (II) (cis-DDP) and in the tumoricidal effects of heat delivered by microwave transmission and by microwave antennas.